None
None
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo kiosks which are typically located in public access locations and which provide photographs or other images to persons desiring same who interact with the photo kiosk and in the image forming process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, photo kiosks provide either an enclosed area or partially enclosed area in which persons desiring a photograph of themselves could pose against a standard background while a photograph was taken. A camera takes the photographic image and then the apparatus contained with the kiosk processes the image. The photo kiosk delivers a finished product to the user. The end product of prior art photo kiosk is typically a single or multiple images of the subject. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,670 is an example of such a device.
Other types of photo kiosks evolved from the original photo kiosk. In the second generation photo kiosk, the enclosed or partially enclosed area is eliminated. The second generation kiosk permits the user to select a background image. The finished product in the second generation kiosk is in the form of a single image, in the form of additional and separate print of the same image, in the form of a postcard, or multiple image format in the form of xe2x80x9cstickersxe2x80x9d on a single sheet. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,343,386 and 5,623,581 are examples of these devices.
It is an object of this invention to have a device which can create an electronic image of the user and to which the user can selectively add textual messages, audio data, and other visual images to the electronic image.
It is a further object of this invention that the user can transmit the electronic image created, as well as any added text message, audio data, and other visual image, via electronic transmission, such as over the Internet or other similar network of computers.
It is a further object of this invention that the user can save the electronic image created, as well as any added text message, audio data, and other visual image, on a removable electronic storage device, such as a computer diskette, CD, tape, or similar item.
It is a further object of this invention that the device perform system utilities and self-diagnostics and can notify a remote monitor of the status of the device.
It is a further object of this invention that one can access the device from a remote location to perform maintenance and repair on the device.
It is a further object of this invention that the device can be accessed by someone located at the site of the device to perform maintenance and repair of the device and to perform diagnostics.